


【带卡】东京一夜

by illemily



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illemily/pseuds/illemily
Summary: 关于东京某个平凡夜晚的相遇少年犯X雏妓有言语提及的路人情节
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 28





	【带卡】东京一夜

带土把带血的棍子扔到一边，走到街对面买了一个巧克力馅的鲷鱼烧。  
摆摊的老人颤颤巍巍地把鲷鱼烧递给他，看了一眼他的脸，又立马慌乱地眼神挪了下去，哆哆嗦嗦地摆着手，示意他不要钱。  
带土面无表情地把那张纸币扔到了桌子旁，看到电玩城门口的液晶大屏上放映着一个人影，几个粗体大字跳出来——甲子园超人气新星。  
他坐在地下赌场狭小而隐秘的入口旁边，听着楼梯下方断断续续的喧闹声，咬下一口鲷鱼烧。他甩了甩被震得发麻的手臂，在心里计算着今天一共挥动了多少次球棒。

皮鞋踢踏踢踏的声音和着不成调口哨声响起来，带土咬完最后一口鲷鱼烧，把包装纸揉成一团捏在手心里，捡起了那根球棒。  
“山田哥。”他点头示意。山田是他目前的直系上司，松村组的干事之一。  
山田大摇大摆地走上来，看起来心情很好——这是自然的，他们刚把之前阴了松村组一笔的赌场砸了个稀巴烂。  
“干得不错啊，带土。”山田颇为满意地向他点了点头，“走吧，犒劳犒劳你，带你见识好东西。”

带土跟着山田走过两个街口，拐进进了一条幽秘狭窄的巷子。这里算是这一带的地下风俗街，住了很多夜场工作的人，有些就在公寓里悄悄地接些私活，或者站在巷口招揽客人。  
山田停在一幢老旧的单元楼门口，一个白色头发的男孩倚靠在门口，皮肤也很白，身型比带土小了一整圈。  
“这就是我跟你提过的……”山田搂过对方，有些淫猥地那用下体撞了撞他的腰，“卡卡西。”  
卡卡西懒懒散散地靠着柱子，看着眼前了一手血的少年，黑色的头发剃过后又刘长了一些，有些不服帖地翘着，看起来像只硬邦邦的刺猬，右半边脸上布满了陈旧的伤痕  
“虽然年纪小，但是耐操技术又好。“山田凑到带土耳朵边，湿热浑浊的气息喷上来，让他有点不爽，然而他只是服从性地点了点头。  
“好好享受吧, 带土。”山田邪笑着拍拍他的肩，“你也该学会找点大人的乐子了，天天吃鲷鱼烧可是没出路的。”  
山田走到一旁搂过一个女人，捏了把对方丰腴的屁股，两个人说笑着走远了

“上楼吧。”卡卡西转身示意他，他穿着纯色t恤和有点褪色的宽松牛仔裤，在这片花枝招展的街区里“清纯”得有些格格不入。  
“鲷鱼烧吗，真是小孩子口味啊。”  
“山田哥跟你说了我的事吧。”带土跟着他走过狭小阴暗得楼梯，那扇木头房门时被打开时发出吱吱呀呀的叫声。  
“什么事？”  
“你不害怕吗。”  
“我对客人的事情不感兴趣。”卡卡西摆出一个礼微的微笑，“虽然是黑道，但你们应该也没兴趣杀无关紧要的人吧。”  
“如果是指性虐待方面的话，那倒不用担心，我很有经验。”他手腕上有明显的勒痕，脖子上也隐约有着青青紫紫的一块，谁知道衣服底下还藏了多少伤痕。  
“要先帮你口交吗？还是要做其他前戏”卡卡西一边脱衣服一边问他，“还是直接做？我事先都扩张好了。”

带土沉默地看着卡卡西爬到自己身上来，浑身裸露的，从大腿到胸部都有明显的捆绑痕迹，像粉红的蛇一样蜿蜒缠绕着他的身体，腹部和背上是一些乱七八糟的红痕，大概率是被鞭子抽打的，腰上有几个人浅褐色的圆形疤痕——带土知道那是被烟头烫的，他们有时候威胁人也会这样把烟头按到对方脸上。最触目惊心的是大腿根部几道用小刀划的新鲜伤口，还没完全愈合。  
“很扫兴吗？”卡卡西坐在带土的胯部，注意到了他审视的眼神，“那可真抱歉了。”语气里倒是没有一点抱歉的意思。  
他转过腰去拉带土裤子上的拉链，肋骨生涩地凸显出来，扭出一个残酷又漂亮的角度。  
带土才意识到卡卡西很轻，坐上来几乎没多少分量， 让他想到冬天被人堆完扔在一旁很久的雪人，轻飘飘的晶体堆积起来，雪白的，被人弄得脏兮兮的，融化就变了带着尘垢的水。

带土推开卡卡西：“还是算了吧。”  
“唉——这么嫌弃吗……真有点伤人。”卡卡西拖长了尾音像在撒娇一样地说，但是声音又很冷淡，“有些客人看到反而还会更兴奋呢。”  
“不是嫌弃……”卡卡西的嘴巴可一点都不甜，带土皱了皱眉，据他所知山田可不是什么好脾气的人。  
“像山田就是，他也跟你说过吧。”卡卡西不在意地笑着，“他是怎么说的，很耐操，可以随便玩？”  
带土被噎住了没回答，他对威胁人或者和人干架这种事已经习以为常了，但在性经验上还是一张白纸，没办法脸不红心不跳地随便说这出这些词，而卡卡西碰巧伶牙俐齿地可怕。

过了两分钟，卡卡西问，“惹你生气了吗，抱歉。”  
“不是，只是在想之后要干什么。”带土盯着天花板，墙漆上有些细长的裂痕，“要不和我聊天吧。”

“花钱找人聊天吗，真大方。”卡卡西被逗笑了。  
带土瞥了他一眼，“反正你也不亏吧，还能省点力气。”  
然后他们陷入了一种尴尬的沉默，房间里只有墙上时钟一点一滴走过的滴答声在响。  
一个刀口上舔血的少年黑帮，和一个遍体鳞伤的少年男妓，如何和人展开一场聊天显然不在他们的必修课上。

“我十二岁那年杀了我爸。”带土看了看卡卡西，他没什么惊讶或恐惧之类的反应，只是安静的听着，“拿刀插进了他的脑袋。”

那个男人可能是世界上最糟糕的父亲，游手好闲，好逸恶劳，身上散发着陈年累月的油污和酒酸气息。  
小时候的带土不懂得父亲的嘶吼怒骂和母亲的哭泣尖叫代表着什么。直到很久以后他才清楚地知道那个词——暴力倾向。  
四岁的带土在睡下后偷偷的打开门缝，看见了他的父亲——在昏暗的的灯光下满脸横肉喘着粗气，把椅子举过头顶狠狠地像角落砸去。  
那里蜷缩成一团的是他的母亲，白净的手臂上已经满是淤青，颤颤巍巍地举起想护住自己的脑袋，发出微弱的啜泣声。  
带土看着那个面目狰狞的男人，尽管他从未见过魔鬼，但他在那一刻确信了魔鬼的模样。他哭喊着跑过去拽住男人的小腿，被喝得醉醺醺的男人踹到了一边。

一年后母亲就离世了，带土放学回家，见到的只有被白布笼罩的冰冷尸体。大家都说是母亲在修灯泡时不小心跌落下来撞到了头，但带土知道不是那样的。  
带土看着自己身边的男人，他眼神涣散，脸上酒精上头的红晕，厚重的葬服也掩盖不住腐烂的气息。  
从那一天起带土就确信了这一点：他迟早要亲手杀死这个男人。还是个小孩的带土唯独在这件事上理智得可怕，他知道他需要成长到足够有力量的那一天，也需要找到一个万无一失的机会。

那是他十二岁的生日，自从母亲去世后再也没有人帮他庆祝过生日。他在街上漫无目的地游荡着，想避开和男人的碰面。却在回家后被男人把他狠狠掼在地上，质问他为什么那么晚到家。  
带土无视了神智不清的男人想走回房间，一个空酒瓶砸向了他的右脸，玻璃碎片深深嵌进他脸颊里。  
男人也被他满头满脸的鲜血吓懵了一个瞬间，他没有哭也没有闹，扶着墙摇摇晃晃地走进自己的房间。  
他看着床头母亲的相片，从书包里拿出那瓶托成年了的高中部同学买来的安眠药。

凌晨的时候带土走出房间，在酒精和安眠药的双重作用下，他的父亲已经在沙发上昏睡过去，打着呼噜，那台过时的厚重电视机还在放映着。带土走过去摇了摇男人，确定了他没有丝毫要醒过来的迹象，从电视柜的抽屉里拿出瑞士军刀。  
他的手颤抖着对着男人的太阳穴，直到胳膊变得酸痛，刀咣当一声掉在地板上，他无力地跪下来。  
“带土，一定要做个好孩子啊。”他恍恍惚惚看见母亲微笑着对他说，下一秒却变得鼻青脸肿面目全非，冰冷地躺在停尸台上。  
他又捡起了那把刀，这一次他没有犹豫，狠狠地捅了下去，那一瞬间他清晰地感受到刀刃穿透血肉的触感。  
然后鲜血喷涌出来，他看着男人的身躯反射性地抽搐着，直到逐渐一动不动。  
他蹲在墙角，手上攥着那把刀，直到天亮又走近染血的沙发，摸着男人已经静止的脉搏和逐渐冷却的体温，反胃的感觉涌上来，他对着马桶吐到胃酸灼烧着喉管，沙哑地打通了报警电话。

他才十二岁，母亲早逝，独自和家暴成瘾的父亲生活，身上是经年累月的新旧伤痕，最新的伤还在脸上可怖地挂着。  
最终他只是在少年教养院呆了几个月接受心理辅导。少部分的远亲和工作人员理所当然地把他看作一个长期遭受苦难，在家暴中反抗父亲导致防卫过度的可怜小孩。  
只有带土知道不是这样，他不是在争吵中防卫过度，他是在长期的策划后下定决心蓄意谋杀了他的父亲。

“尽管他就是个禽兽不如的渣滓。”  
带土这么说，长长地吐了一口气。

他身边的人多少对他的经历有所耳闻，不过也仅限于知道他早年杀死了自己的父亲，至于脸上的伤疤，更是被以讹传讹流传出好几个堪称玄妙的版本。带土对此倒是很无所谓，他是个黑帮的打手，总之大家越是觉得他不好惹，他就越容易立足。  
这是他唯一的阴暗秘密，他不为人知的罪恶真实，他只是需要有个地方摆放它。

“所以你在害怕什么？”过了一会儿，卡卡西开口问。  
带土愣了一下，握紧了拳头。  
“害怕自己和他流着相同的血液？”  
“害怕自己也是个变态，像你的父亲一样是个人渣，某一天会变成动不动拼命打人的暴力狂。”  
“别说了。”  
“还是说你现在已经变成这样了？毕竟你可是十二岁就杀死了父亲的……”  
“我叫你别说了！”带土朝他喊道，握紧的拳头微微抬起来颤抖着。

“没关系哦。”卡卡西凑过来，像伊甸园里的那条蛇一样缠绕着他，引诱他。  
”叫我婊子，打我，虐待我，拿烟头烫我。”  
“掐脖子也可以。”卡卡西说，“我喜欢痛，所以不用担心。”  
卡卡西牵着他的手，把他的手掌放到自己的脖子上，让他的手指严密地贴合上来。  
带土感受着手掌下的皮肤，卡卡西的体温有点凉，但颈动脉鲜活有力地跳动在他的掌心上。  
他的脖子很细，白而薄的肌肤下淡青色的血管清晰可见，现在整个的落在自己手心里，显得那么脆弱，轻轻一用力就能被折断。  
他在这一刻感受到了绝对的权力，他买下了这一晚的卡卡西，而卡卡西把身体全然地献祭给了自己。  
他可以轻易地伤害，摧毁，甚至完完全全地抹杀掉他。  
然而他并没有这样做的冲动。  
他只是挣开了卡卡西的手，绕到床的另一边坐下。

卡卡西在捉弄自己，带土这么想。他莫名其妙地感到委屈，显然卡卡西并没有义务对一个陌生人的往事共情，可他就是委屈了。

“所以很清楚了吧，你不是。”  
“不是什么？”  
“不是你父亲那样的人。”卡卡西从冰箱里取出一格冰块，稀里哗啦倒进一个保鲜袋里。  
“不会莫名其妙地乱发脾气，尽管我刚刚表现地十分让人生气。”  
“不会在生气的时候随便打人，尽管我说了我喜欢疼痛。”  
“也不会杀死一个手无寸铁毫无威胁的人，尽管你掌握着压倒性的权力。”

“你真是个疯子。”带土有些恍惚地看着自己的双手，“也不怕我真的动手了。”  
“你不会的。”他把冰袋和湿毛巾递给带土，“你受伤了吧。”  
带土犹豫了一下，接过来，他的肋骨其实一直隐隐约约地作痛，但他自认对这种小伤一向掩盖得很好。  
“谢谢。”  
他环视着卡卡西的房间，对于一个男妓来说他的房间可以算是整洁的过分，陈旧的地板被擦得很干净，课桌上还堆着几本课本，床边整整齐齐地码着几个纸箱子，隐约看得出是塞满了碟片。  
他还在上学，带土想。  
“你多大了？”  
“过几个月满十六岁。”卡卡西倒是很痛快地回答了。  
”想问我怎么开始干这行的吗。”卡卡西倒了些牛奶到锅里，打开炉灶，让带土终于感觉到他有点像这个年纪的小孩。  
“所以我们现在是变成分享悲惨过往的互助会了吗，像电影里一样。”  
“你不想说可以不说。”带土耸了耸肩。  
“嘛，也没那么复杂。就是为了赚钱。我母亲身体不好，在我出生不久后就病逝了。”  
“我父亲……”卡卡西看向窗外的霓虹灯，“因为一场意外，几年前也离世了。”  
“父亲留下了一部份存款，出了些意外全被用完了，我得养活自己，然后我发现做这行来钱够快，就这样。”

带土听着卡卡西草草了事的讲述，也没有追问。空气里只有火焰烧着锅子的声音不痛不痒地响着。

“我想和你做爱，拜托了。”过了一会儿，卡卡西爬到床上来，小声地说，面无表情说着听起来可怜兮兮的话。  
“啊……那就做吧。”带土不知道卡卡西怎么又把话题跳回了最开始。  
他注视着卡卡西的双眼：“如果你真的是自己想做的话。”  
卡卡西愣了一下，“开什么玩笑，我可是……”  
他又在摆出那个精心设计好的笑容了，带土这么想。  
“不是为了工作，或者钱，或者别的什么。”带土打断他，“如果你现在想在这里和我做，做爱的话。”  
他的一腔坚决被这个小小的语塞打断了，让带土觉得有点难为情。

卡卡西看着带土，有种动物般的直觉一直在刺痛他，让他感到危险。  
他需要和带土做爱。  
带土不过是他遇到的很多客人中的一个罢了，他们或许会虚情假意地说几句体己话，但那不过是性事之外的一点余料。前一天晚上肉体亲密地纠缠，第二天早上哪怕擦身而过也谁也不认得谁，是欢乐场里墨守成规的安全距离。  
可带土做得太出格了，他把自己整个血淋淋地剖开给自己看，他为什么能信任自己呢，又为什么要在意他愿不愿意呢？卡卡西无奈地想，哪有嫖客在意妓女的想法的，安心地使用他不就好了，这就是一场你情我愿的一次性买卖。

“唉……带土真是我职业生涯中遇到的滑铁卢。”卡卡西趴在他身边，叹了口气，“让我感觉有点挫败呢。”  
“连做爱都这么难说出来，真纯情啊……带土是处男吗？”他有点狡黠地笑着。  
带土觉得自己已经开始讨厌卡卡西的伶牙俐齿了。  
牛奶烧开的声音适时地响起来，拯救了窘迫的少年。卡卡西起来关了火，打开锅盖晾了一会儿，然后倒进玻璃杯里。

“其实是骗你的，我不喜欢疼。”卡卡西端着那杯牛奶，在椅子上蜷缩成小小的一团。  
“我其实也不喜欢打人。”带土看着自己的右手，那里的血迹好像擦不干净。  
“可是人们就是这样，总是在做不喜欢的事情，对吧？”卡卡西笑了，听起来好像很释然。

命运总是喜欢跟人开残酷的玩笑，这是带土从小就清楚的事。

他一直记得九年前的那个平安夜，他的人渣老爹又在耍酒疯，玻璃瓶子砸在墙壁上，稀里哗啦的碎片灌向他的耳膜。他裹上被子紧紧抱住自己，门锁在醉汉的撞击下显得那样岌岌可危，门外是男人的叫骂声，窗外是小孩子的嬉笑声。  
他打开窗户，十二月的寒流争先恐后窜进来，却没感到丝毫的冷意。  
离开这里。  
他满脑子只有这一个念头。  
他扯下被单系在晾衣杆上，跌跌撞撞地从二楼爬下来，落地时候狠狠摔了个踉跄，擦破了手掌，扭了脚踝，可是带土仿佛无知无觉地向前跑去。

”I wish you a Merry Christmas  
I wish you a Merry Christmas  
and a happy new year”  
圣诞颂歌无情地响彻大街小巷每一个角落。

一个灰头土脸，表情阴冷的小孩，穿着老旧不合身的衣服坐在人行道。在这样充满欢声笑语的圣诞夜里，是一个滑稽又可悲的局外人。  
带土冷眼看着一对父母像变戏法一样拿出一个包装精美的礼物袋，弯下腰告诉小孩，是圣诞老人送给他的礼物。  
这个世界上绝对不存在圣诞老人，带土这么想，这是只有幼稚又幸福的小孩才会相信的蹩脚把戏。如果真的存在的话，带土的鼻子眼睛眼睛都被冻得通红，为什么我从来没有得到过礼物呢。  
是因为我不是好孩子吗？  
他的肚子又不合时宜地响了起来，下午吃的那一小杯泡面已经难以支撑下去，饿意席卷上来，让他的胃一抽一地疼。  
一个热气腾腾的鲷鱼烧被递到眼前，在流光溢彩的灯光下泛着恰到好处的金黄色。  
带土几乎要以为是自己被饿得头晕眼花产生了错觉，直到抓着鲷鱼烧胖乎乎的小手晃了晃，带土才确信自己不是在做梦。  
“送给你。”  
他抬头看见一个小孩，白色的头发被风吹得有点乱蓬蓬，口罩遮了大半张脸。小孩身旁的男人温柔地笑了笑，摸着他的头。  
“是因为我讨厌吃甜食啦。小孩子才喜欢吃这种甜得发腻的东西呢。”小孩叉着腰向高大的男人解释。  
带土打量着他，一个个子比自己还矮大半个头，脑袋上顶着驯鹿发箍的小孩这样说，毫无说服力。  
“圣诞快乐哦。”小孩跟他说，然后身旁的男人也笑着和他招了招手。  
直到他们走开几步带土才反应过来，拿着那个有点烫手的鲷鱼烧站起来，向他们用力地喊：  
“谢谢——圣诞快乐！”  
他跌坐回人行道的边沿上，有点不知所措地捧着那个鲷鱼烧，他七年来收到的第一份圣诞礼物。直到热度一点一点凉下去时他才小心翼翼地咬下去第一口，温热的面皮被烤得软软的，还正热乎的豆沙内馅溢出来，清甜的味道在他的口腔里弥漫开。  
带土一小口一小口的咬着鲷鱼烧，直到吃完最后一口，他把包装纸叠得整整齐齐的，小心地揣进了口袋。

“是啊，所以说，这个世界真他妈的是糟糕透顶。”带土把手伸进裤子口袋，攥紧了那张皱巴巴的鲷鱼烧包装纸。

卡卡西坐在他的书桌前，小口地啜饮着牛奶。他说话的时候总是带刺，半真半假像在开玩笑，在疼痛到来前先刺伤自己，可是安静的时候看起来柔软又脆弱。

带土看了一眼时钟，现在是凌晨三点半  
“卡卡西。去东京湾看日出吧。”  
“哎？不要，晚上好冷，而且地下铁都停运了。”  
“我们骑车去。”  
“哪来的车啊。”卡卡西只当他在开玩笑，漫不经心地翻动着书桌上的杂志，带土像拎一只猫一样掐着卡卡西的后脖颈把他拉起来，拉着他的手就要往门外走。  
“你可是在和池袋著名的飞车党说话哎。”他转过头来，有点骄傲地说。  
卡卡西看到他的笑容愣了一下，那样神采飞扬的神情，就像一个普普通通， 家庭美满的，对未来正充满无限希望的十六岁少年，那是不属于生活在阴暗处的人们的神情。  
“山田哥应该付了包夜的钱吧。”带土第二次搬出了这个借口，像小狗一样的眼神诚恳地看着他。

就是这种偶尔流露出的少年心气让卡卡西觉得带土很有趣，任性的，青涩的，顽皮的，卡卡西觉得离自己很遥远的东西，尽管他比带土的实际年龄还要小那么一点。卡卡西想，偶尔任性地做一下小孩子好像也不错。

带土拉着卡卡西的手腕奔跑在池袋的街头，跑出长长的，阴暗的，光怪陆离的花街柳巷。

“记得抱紧我，别松手。”他把机车上的头盔取下来，递给卡卡西。  
“现在变热情了吗，明明刚刚拒绝了我好几次。”  
带土轻轻敲了敲他的头盔，“是为了安全啦。”

机车启动起来，眼前的灯影闪烁着，霓虹灯带飞速掠过，把他们绕得眼花撩乱。卡卡西乖乖地抱着带土的腰，整个人都贴在他的背上。他的体温有些偏高，或许是高度紧张时飙升的肾上腺素导致的。让卡卡西想到什么热血黑道之类的粗体标题，或者漫画里常见的那种纯情不良，他看了看带土被吹起来短短的发丝，想像出一个飞机头的带土，又觉得自己的想法很好笑。

他们还在某个十字路口遇到了想要一起飙车的不良少年，后座带了个原宿风打扮的高中女生，对方高高举起手向他们示意。开到近处发现是两个男人时戏谑地吹了几声口哨。  
啊，这家伙才是漫画里的不良，不如说就是根据漫画里打扮的吧，卡卡西想。被改成短马甲的高中制服外套，不合身的灯笼裤和尖头皮鞋，还有染了撮黄毛的发尾。  
带土一言不发地拉下挡风镜，露出脸上的伤疤。  
对方瑟瑟发抖地挥了挥手，拐上了右边的的大街没再跟上来。  
“带土还挺会吓唬人的嘛，可是被人当成homo了哎。”  
“坐好，要加速了。”带土只当做没听到，在短短几个小时里他觉得自己已经能坦然处理卡卡西的撩拨和挑衅了。

风俗夜场的人们寻欢作乐，深夜居酒屋的人们结伴感怀，上夜班的人们疲惫又百无聊赖，无家可归的人们游荡在夜晚的街头，东京是一座不会休眠的城市。

他们飞驶过一个又一个街区，仿佛踏上的是一条没有尽头的路。

“我的腿好痛……”卡卡西被他拉着从车上拉下来的时候小声抱怨，带土突然回想那些触目惊心的伤痕，觉得自己确实是太冲动了。  
“抱谦……嘶……”他不好意思地想挠挠头，刚刚一抬手又牵扯到了肋骨，于是被肾上腺素麻痹的伤口苏醒了过来。  
然后他们两个看着对方笑了起来，笑得捂起肚子，笑到蹲在地上，笑声被海风吹向湾口。  
“糟糕，我的肋骨好像更痛了。”带土一边抽着冷气，一边想努力忍住笑，变成了一个龇牙咧嘴的滑稽表情。  
“你是笨蛋吗。”卡卡西叉着腰说，看起来有点趾高气昂。  
卡卡西笑起来真好看。其实码头只有几盏稀疏的路灯，他们甚至很难看清对方的表情，但带土就是知道这一点。

“你想过离开东京吗。“  
”离开吗，听起来挺不错的。"卡卡西笑了笑，”不过没什么现实可能性。”  
“去横滨怎么样？”  
“横滨和东京也没有很大差别吧。”  
“那千叶也很不错吧，没那么繁华，但很适合生活，我有个朋友就是千叶长大的。”  
“哎……那可真不错啊。”  
“如果去了千叶的话，我可以去码头干活，当搬运工或者出海捕鱼什么的。”带土把脑袋趴着栏杆上，“我小时候其实想做棒球选手来着，不过应该没有机会了……”  
“卡卡西呢？”  
“想做什么吗……很久没想过这件事了，以前是想过做摄影师或导演。”卡卡西若有所思地说，“这样想说不定未来也有机会实现，当色情片导演什么的。”  
带土瞥了他一眼，不知道该说他消极还是乐观

海鸟比太阳先从黑夜中醒来，杂乱无章地盘旋在灰色的天空里，湾岸的高楼闪着星星点点的灯光。  
他们趴在栏杆上，脑袋凑得很近，裸露出来的手臂贴在一起，等待着不知道什么时候会出现的日光。

一点橙色的光芒从海平面上跃升出来，把灰色的海面染得金光粼粼，稀薄的云层与朝霞被打散，天空里像铺满了五光十色的玻璃糖纸。  
他们把身体探出栏杆，伸长了脖子，目不转睛地看着一点点攀升上来的太阳，哪怕眼睛被刺痛。  
那是最耀眼又纯粹的日光，那些夜晚的幻梦，迷乱的灯火一霎间变得黯淡失色，被彻彻底底地吞噬了进去。

带土转头看向卡卡西，他白得过分，在晨光下仿佛半透明，下一秒就会变成泡沫跌落深海。  
“很好看吧？”  
卡卡西安静地点了点头。  
卡卡西看着太阳，他看着卡卡西。  
“这种气氛下要接吻也是可以的哦。”卡卡西转过头来，嘴角带着不自觉上扬的弧度。

他们探出脖颈，离对方的脸越来越近，直到鼻尖摩挲，额头相抵，嘴唇轻轻贴在一起。他们小心翼翼地吮吸着对方的唇瓣，像两只刚刚学会啄食食物的雏鸟，面对着朝阳与大海。

天彻底地亮了。


End file.
